Elympios
by Silence-Phantom
Summary: Le calme d'Amazon Lily, l'île sacrée interdite aux hommes, est troublée par l'arrivée inexpliquée d'une jeune femme inconsciente et au corps meurtri. Amnésique qui n'a pour souvenir que son nom, Boa Hancock la prend sous son aile, intriguée par cette étrangère venue de nulle part. Cependant... Quels sont donc les mystères qui entourent cette inconnue ?
1. Amazone Lily, l'Inconnue sur la plage

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls mon personnage original, d'autres futurs oc et l'histoire le sont. La cover a été réalisée par moi-même mais l'image a été à l'origine colorisée par _"Juni-Anker"_ sur DeviantArt. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Amazon Lily, l'Inconnue sur la plage  
**

* * *

Sur l'île impériale d' _Amazon Lily_ , aussi connue sous le célèbre nom d' _Île des Femmes_ et dont l'accès était formellement interdit aux hommes, les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient lentement leur apparition. En ville, certaines habitantes se réveillaient déjà, motivées et prêtes à aller travailler de bonne heure ou à ouvrir leur commerce.

A l'intérieur du somptueux palais de la grande souveraine, dont la contrée trônait fièrement au beau milieu des eaux de Calm Belt, la renommée _Princesse Serpent_ , belle impératrice pirate et membre des _Shichibukai_ , dormait encore de la chambre de ses appartements privées mais tout son personnel s'affairait déjà à préparer son réveil, comme à l'accoutumé : tandis qu'un premier groupe s'occupait de tout mettre en place pour sa toilette matinale, un deuxième se hâtait en cuisine pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. D'autres encore se chargeaient de la propreté du bâtiment, de son linge, et même de l'arrangement de la salle à manger dans laquelle elle se rendrait comme chaque matin pour se restaurer.

« Kya ! J'espère que _Hebihime-sama_ a passé une bonne nuit ! Gloussa une jeune servante Kuja dans un des couloirs de l'aile est du palais, un petit panier de linge dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, s'enthousiasma à son tour son amie en face d'elle tout en balayant distraitement le sol. J'aimerai tellement la voir au réveil… Elle doit être si belle… ! »

Ensemble, les deux amazones se mirent à rire et à rêver tout en continuant leurs corvées respectives, s'imaginant être au chevet de leur reine bien-aimée.

Oui… Considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes de ce monde – si ce n'est même la plus belle –, _Boa Hancock_ , puissante et charismatique régente de cette nation de magnifiques guerrières, était aimée et admirée par ses sujets, qu'elle-même considérait dorénavant un peu plus secrètement comme de véritables consœurs. C'était pourquoi chaque jour et à chaque moment, ces-dernières faisaient de leur mieux pour satisfaire ses exigences et jugeaient ses décisions comme étant absolues et indiscutables. Et c'était donc dans cette atmosphère qu'elle guidait et dirigeait dignement son peuple, épaulée par ses deux jeunes sœurs de sang : _Boa Marigold_ et _Boa Sandersonia_. À elles trois, elles formaient le _trio de Gorgones_ qui veillait sur leur île et y appliquait ses lois.

Postées sur les forts situés autour du palais ainsi que dans la jungle qui entourait la cité, des amazones montaient la garde et effectuaient leur patrouille matinale, pour s'assurer, comme d'habitude, qu'aucun individu suspect – plus particulièrement un homme – ne ce soit introduit illégalement sur leur île. Depuis les événements qui avaient eu lieu avec _Monkey D. Luffy_ , le pirate au chapeau de paille, toutes les habitantes s'étaient rendues compte que parmi tous ces hommes horribles et stupides, s'en cachaient en réalité des bons. Néanmoins, même si cet incident s'était en fin de compte bien terminée, les membres de la gente masculine étaient toujours interdits de séjour chez elles, sauf haute autorisation spéciale de leur Impératrice adorée. Les femmes venant de l'extérieur, quant à elles, étaient généralement accueillies avec courtoisie et pouvaient devenir une des leurs si elles le souhaitaient réellement. Cependant, les nouvelles venues et les simples visiteuses se voyaient discrètement surveillées afin d'être absolument sûr qu'elles ne s'avéraient pas en réalité être des espionnes quelconques.

Dans la partie nord, celle qui était la plus reculée dans la jungle et qui débouchait sur la plage, _Margaret_ , jeune et courageuse amazone à la chevelure courte et blonde, marchait calmement mais d'un pas confiant à travers la forêt, attentive à son environnement. Aidée par son fidèle serpent qui lui aussi jetait des coups d'œil par-ci et par-là, elle surveillait déjà depuis quatre bonnes heures les alentours, à l'affût du moindre détail ou son suspect.

Au final, après une bonne heure d'inspection dans le secteur qui lui avait été attribué, la jeune blonde arriva enfin sur l'étendue de sable couleur ocre, qui lui indiquait que sa mission d'éclaireuse prenait fin pour ce matin.

Fière d'avoir remplie sa tâche avec brillo, l'amazone passa une main sur son front et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. En tant que membre de la garde, elle prenait les corvées qu'on lui confiait très au sérieux, ce qui provoquait parfois chez elle un peu de stress, notamment à l'idée de devoir rencontrer un intrus et de l'affronter s'il était hostile. Néanmoins, elle savait également qu'elle n'avait pas à rougir de ses compétences au combat, étant l'une des archères les plus talentueuses de son royaume.

« Margaret ! Hé ho Margaret ! »

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme se retourna avant de sourire, en apercevant ses amies la rejoindre sur la plage.

« Aphelandra… Sweet Pea ! S'exclama-t-elle à son tour, en observant ses amies et sœurs d'armes. Vous avez terminé votre ronde vous aussi ?

\- Oui à l'instant, acquiesça la douce et grande Aphelandra d'un sourire. Rien à signaler de notre côté… Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Rien de suspect dans mon secteur. On va pouvoir laisser la place aux autres gardiennes.

\- Maintenant, c'est la saga du _'On rentre en ville pour prendre un bon déjeuner'_ ! Déclara une joyeuse Sweet Pea avec son tic de langage habituel. C'est moi qui invite !

\- Très bien. Passons par le raccourcis de la plage alors, suggéra la blonde au serpent bleu. »

Toutes d'accord avec proposition, les trois guerrières firent calmement route sur la plage dorée tout en discutant et en rigolant entre elles. En longeant un peu le bord de mer, il ne leur faudrait que quelques minutes pour atteindre le passage dissimulé dans une grotte et qui menait directement en ville.

Sur le chemin, Sweet Pea et Aphelandra éclatèrent toutes les deux d'un rire franc, suite à une plaisanterie de Margaret. Cette-dernière, quant à elle, s'en amusa un instant de bon cœur et se remit de nouveau à fixer la route de sable fin devant elle. Puis subitement, contre toute attente, elle s'arrêta net sur place et devint immobile. Pour les deux autres, ce n'était qu'après l'avoir devancée de quelques pas qu'elles remarquèrent que leur amie d'enfance ne bougeait plus.

« Hm ? Margaret ? L'interpella timidement la grande Kuja inquiète.

\- C'est la saga du ' _qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?_ ' S'inquiéta à son tour la plus petite. »

Sans un mot, le regard fixé sur un point à l'horizon et les sourcils froncés, Margaret dévia un peu du chemin sablonneux et avança, comme pour être de certaine de ce qu'elle percevait au loin : effectivement, à plusieurs mètres de leur position actuelle, près des gros rochers situés dans la partie à marée haute de la plage, l'amazone à la chevelure blonde discernait une masse inhabituelle échouée sur la rive. Au départ, elle croyait s'être trompée durant un court instant et pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un gros poisson arrivé là par mégarde. Seulement, en détaillant bien le paysage, elle nota que la forme étrange n'avait rien avoir avec un animal marin.

« Là-bas les filles regardez, signala-t-elle tout de suite à ses deux consœurs. On dirait qu'il y a… quelque chose d'allonger sur le sable !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les deux brunes. »

En guise de réponse, Margaret leur pointa tout simplement du doigt la direction de la _chose_ suspecte. Aphelandra, curieuse, se servit de sa main en guise de visière pour mieux voir et Sweet Pea fit de même tout en se rapprochant un peu.

« Là-bas vous voyez ? Insista Margaret d'un ton confiant, sûre de ce qu'elle voyait.

\- … Oooh mais oui tu as raison, confirma Aphelandra avec inquiétude. Je vois bien quelque chose… et ça n'a pas l'air d'être un monstre marin !

\- Je peux le voir moi aussi, ajouta Sweet Pea. Je me demande ce que c'est ! C'est la saga _du 'nous devrions aller voir de quoi il s'agit !'_. »

D'abord dubitative, Margaret finit par acquiescer, elle aussi intriguée. Dans le but de savoir si c'était un simple animal ou _autre chose_ , elle se devait d'éclaircir ce mystère pour le bien de son peuple. Il valait mieux jouer la carte de la sagesse et de la prudence, surtout si la chose suspecte représentait un danger pour l'île.

« Très bien, allons voir ça de plus près ! »

En courant un peu, les trois guerrières arrivèrent enfin à côté de l'élément inconnu. En revanche, lorsqu'elles arbordèrent un peu plus de la masse toujours couchée sur le sable, elles hoquetèrent de surprise en levant le voile sur son identité.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que…, balbutia Margaret en s'agenouillant près de la masse suspecte. »

La jeune femme étudia du regard ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux noisettes et se risqua même à en tâter la surface pour en avoir le cœur net. Au bout du compte, ça ne faisait aucun doute. La chose sous ses yeux était loin d'être un animal marin, bien au contraire.

« Hey…, affirma-t-elle en se retournant vers ses amies. Cette chose ce n'est pas un animal ! C'est un être humain !

\- Hein ?! »

Aphelandra et Sweet Pea s'agenouillèrent abasourdies, et auscultèrent à leur tour l'être inconscient sur la plage. D'un regard qui voulait tout dire, elles ne purent que confirmer les dires de Margaret.

« Oh mais tu as raison, s'écria l'amazone rondouillette toujours stupéfaite. C'est la saga du _'c'est bien un humain'_ !

\- Oui, attesta la blonde. C'est un humain, comme nous. Une femme même, pour être plus précise… ! »

En effet, la masse que les combattantes amazones avaient cru être un petit monstre marin était en réalité une jeune femme échouée sur la plage, sans vie apparente. Allongée sur le ventre, sa longue chevelure bleue azure et en bataille recouvrait une partie de son visage, de ses vêtements en lambeaux et de son corps à la peau relativement hâlée. Son apparence plutôt exotique et les habits qu'elle portait – dont un plastron en métal coloré et décoré – démontraient clairement qu'elle n'était pas une citoyenne d'Amazone Lily. Malheureusement, on pouvait également discerner sur elle plusieurs blessures assez sérieuses, dont un léger saignement à la tête.

« Mon dieu… ! S'écria Aphelandra, une main sur la bouche. E-Elle a l'air très mal en point ! Elle..Elle n'est... quand même pas morte n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, la rassura tout de suite Sweet Pea qui venait justement de se pencher pour écouter ses battements de cœur. Elle est toujours en vie ! Son pouls est très faible mais elle est toujours vivante !

\- Je vois. Elle donc besoin de soins et au plus vite ! En conclut rapidement Margaret.

\- Oui mais…, elle a beau être une femme, elle reste une étrangère, s'inquiéta la plus grande du trio. Tu crois qu'on peut quand même l'emmener chez Belladonna ? »

La question d'Aphelandra jeta un froid puis un court silence s'installa entre elles. Toutes les trois se souvenaient de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Luffy et du fait qu'elles avaient été punies par leur impératrice pour avoir aidé un étranger masculin. Mais là, la personne inconsciente s'avérait être une femme, une jeune fille dont la vie était en danger. Certes les Kujas, qui en plus d'interdire l'entrée de l'île aux hommes, avaient redoublé de vigilance en ce qui concernaient les étrangères qui pourraient éventuellement être des employés du Gouvernement. Or, la situation était urgente puisque sa vie semblait ne tenir qu'à un fil.

« En tout cas, débuta Margaret, c'est une femme donc ça ne rentre pas en contradiction avec les règles ancestrales d'Amazon Lily. Pour le moment, là maintenant, elle a besoin de notre aide ! De plus, Hebihime-sama ne nous a-t-elle pas dit que toutes les femmes en quête d'asile ou d'hospitalité sur notre domaine étaient les bienvenues ? »

Sceptiques, Aphelandra et Sweet Pea réfléchirent quelques secondes, avant de hocher mutuellement la tête en direction de Margaret. Celle-ci, contente de recevoir l'approbation de ses consœurs, étira un léger sourire et les remercia pour leur compréhension.

« Vite, aidez-moi à la porter ! Nous devons vite l'emmener au centre médical.

\- Très bien ! S'exécuta la grande amazone.

\- Argh ces vêtements sont mouillés, fit remarquer la plus petite. C'est la saga du _'est-ce qu'elle a vraiment dérivé jusqu'ici par la mer ?'_ »

Margaret, sans rien dire, réalisa que la question de Sweet Pea était très pertinente. Bien que les mers de Calm Belt soient, comme leur nom l'indique, toujours tranquilles et loin d'être tumulteuses, une quantité incroyable de monstres marins y vivaient et constituaient un bon rempart pour l'île. Aujourd'hui, seule le navire de l'équipage pirate des Kujas et la Marine qui disposait d'une avancée technologique suffisante lui permettant de les franchir sans encombre – grâce à de solides bateaux dont le système leur donnait le moyen d'éloigner les Seigneurs des Mers, et qui justifiait donc la légère méfiance et prudence de la Princesse Serpent vis-à-vis des arrivantes étrangères. Peut-être était-elle passagère à bord d'un navire qui s'est risqué à franchir ces eaux et qui a fini par sombrer à cause des monstres…, songea Margaret. Cependant, cela paraissait hautement improbable, à son avis : aucun bateau lambda ne prendrait le risque de couler en naviguant par ici... !

Finalement, c'est Aphelandra qui reçu la tâche de porter sans encombre la blessée. Avec sa taille, elle pouvait la transporter dans ses bras sans problèmes et sans risques d'aggraver son état. À présent, toute les trois se rendaient rapidement en ville, dans l'espoir de la sauver et d'obtenir plus d'explications concernant les circonstances de son arrivée ici.

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 1**


	2. Agitation et Convalescence, Mon nom est

**_NDA_ : Bonjour, bonsoir. Je reviens avec ce second chapitre, en espérant que le premier vous ait plu. D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour les diverses fautes et oublis de mots que j'ai pu retrouver maintes et maintes fois pendant mes nombreuses relectures : j'ai pu les corriger et j'espère qu'il n'y en a plus. De plus, concernant cette fanfiction, j'hésite vraiment entre la laisser en T ou la passer en M : en effet, l'histoire contiendra des mots assez crus, de la vulgarité (certains personnages plus que d'autres), ... ainsi que quelques lemons à l'avenir. Donc à voir... même si je vous préviendrai sans aucun doute quant à ma décision. En tout cas, je tiens également à remercier ceux qui ont commencé à me suivre. C'est hyper motivant et j'espère que je vous décevrai pas. Pour le rythme de post des chapitres, je pensais à une fois par semaine... ou une fois toutes les deux semaines si je suis très occupée, vu que j'essaye de faire des pages courtes (entre 1000 et 2500 mots environ). Étant étudiante, je me suis dite que je serai plus pratique. Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas : seuls mon personnage original, d'autres OC et l'histoire le sont. L'image utilisée pour la cover à été colorisée par _Juni-Anker_ sur DA.  
**

* * *

 _Espace Réponses aux reviews :_

 _\- Constantinest_ : Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. I hope it isn't too hard to read it. :) I'm glad to see that you are interested and that you have a lot of questions but don't worry : you will have all the answer at the right time. ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Agitation et convalescence, Mon nom est...**

* * *

A présent, le ciel au-dessus de l'île des femmes était d'un beau bleu clair, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le soleil brillait de part en part sans retenue et une légère brise printanière soufflait et rafraîchissait les rues, déjà pleines de jeunes femmes au travail et de bonne humeur.

Dans l'appartement adjacent à son centre médical, _Belladonna_ – la grande doctoresse en chef d'Amazon Lily – se prélassait encore un moment avant d'ouvrir ses portes et de commencer son service journalier. Détendue comme elle pouvait souvent l'être, elle sirotait une bonne tasse de tisane aromatisée aux herbes fines et lisait un livre sur les soins naturels, assise confortablement dans un des fauteuils disposés dans le salon de son habitat.

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée ce matin, en voyant l'astre soleil si radieux, elle avait tout d'abord présagé une bonne et banale journée, qui se passerait sans encombre et de façon tout-à-fait routinière : en effet, en premier lieu, elle comptait ouvrir son modeste hôpital et accueillir ses premières patientes de la matinée. Puis, vers treize heures, elle s'arrêterait pour faire une pause et déjeuner avec ses consœurs les plus proches, avant de reprendre son service en se rendant cette-fois à domicile. Puis, en fin d'après-midi, elle continuerait d'étudier davantage la médecine et partirait faire des recherches dans la jungle, en quêtes de biens utiles et nécessaires à la fabrication de médicaments, comme des pommades ou encore des sirops par exemple.

Même si elle était aidée par quelques apprenties et assistantes qualifiées – dont l'une s'avérait être la femme médecin de bord du bateau pirate amazone, la Kuja n'en restait pas moins la seule et véritable _grande guérisseuse_ de l'empire. La _Princesse Serpent_ elle-même lui accordait également toute sa confiance et ne pouvait que confirmer à quel point ses compétences étaient remarquables.

Fière d'être la fervente héritière d'un savoir ancestral qui se transmettait de générations en générations, Belladonna pouvait donc se vanter de pouvoir venir à bout de n'importe quelle maladie dans le royaume. Maîtrisant parfaitement le climat d'Amazon Lily, plus aucun élément de l'île – de la faune jusqu'à la flore – n'avait de secret pour elle, ce qui lui donnait la capacité d'identifier le moindre symptôme et de le traiter rapidement et efficacement.

De ce fait, même si elle-même était tout autant capable que ses autres consœurs de contrôler le _Haki_ des Kujas, fluide caractéristique de leur tribu, elle faisait partie de cette petite minorité de femmes qui ne se battait pas et ne prenait pas part aux tournois quotidiens, ce en dépit de la devise du pays qui clamait avec ferveur que sur Nyōga shima, _force était synonyme de beauté_. Elle, érudite et sage, l'utilisait pour ainsi dire autrement, en soignant les autres par devoir et pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Belladonna-sensei… C'est bientôt l'heure. M'autorisez-vous à ouvrir l'hôpital maintenant ? »

La doctoresse, interpellée, sortit lentement de ses songes et détourna les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur l'une de ses apprenties, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce à vivre principale avant de légèrement s'incliner en signe de politesse.

Un peu soucieuse, elle observa dans un premier temps la jeune fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'années environ, et but une autre gorgée tisane. Puis, en silence, elle jeta par la suite un coup d'œil par l'une des fenêtres de son appartement, sa tasse toujours dans les mains.

« Oui, répondit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire sans pour autant la regarder. Fais donc ça. Je serai en bas dans quelques minutes. Oh et… Dis également aux autres de préparer les onguents spéciaux dont je vous ai parlé hier, à base des plantes médicinales que j'ai ramenées.

\- Entendu. »

Avec ces recommandations, la jeune élève s'inclina de nouveau et prit congé afin d'aider ses camarades à organiser l'ouverture du petit centre médical.

Si à son réveil elle avait entrevu une splendide journée, la brune au bandeau fleuri et aux lunettes roses et rondes fronçait maintenant perceptiblement les sourcils : à l'extérieur, il semblait y avoir des petits mouvements de foule dans la rue, comme si soudainement quelque chose avait attiré l'attention des habitantes présentes. Soucieuse, elle décroisa ses jambes et se leva de son fauteuil pour marcher jusqu'à son balcon, afin confirmer ou non ses pensées.

Mais, alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille pour écouter les conversations animées, elle s'aperçut que les badauds s'étaient tout-à-coup agglutinées devant son hôpital. Stupéfaite, elle arqua un sourcil, complètement prise de court. _Bon sang mais à quoi est dû tout ce raffut au juste_ , pensa-t-elle intriguée par cette agitation. Bizarrement, cela lui rappelait une situation passée similaire.

« Belladonna-sensei… c'est horrible ! Nous avons une urgence !

\- Quoi ? »

L'apprentie qu'elle avait reçu un plus tôt venait cette-fois de faire irruption dans son salon, essoufflée et visiblement paniquée. La guérisseuse attendit quelques secondes que son élève reprenne son souffle avant de l'interroger.

« Tiens donc, débuta-t-elle abasourdie. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tout ce vacarme ?

\- Nous avons… une blessée urgente… et dans un état critique, parvint à articuler la jeune fille. Elle requiert vos soins… rapidement… sinon ça pourrait s'aggraver… !

\- ... »

Sans un mot, Belladonna posa sa tasse sur sa table basse et descendit presque instinctivement au-rez-de-chaussée aussi vite que possible. En traversant la petite et courte passerelle extérieure qui reliait son bâtiment à l'enceinte de sa clinique, elle ne tarda pas à arriver dans la salle principale, c'est_à-dire celle qui servait à accueillir les patientes sérieuses.

Une fois sur les lieux, elle fut très étonnée par la scène dessinée sous ses yeux : devant elle, Aphelandra, Margaret et Sweet Pea étaient agenouillées sur le tapis, formant un cercle autour d'une personne inanimée. A l'extérieur de la bâtisse, un petit attroupement de villageoises se formait au fur et à mesure, chacune d'entre elles cherchant à voir se qui se tramait à l'intérieur.

D'un sang-froid presque surhumain, la Kuja avança vers les trois jeunes gardiennes qu'elle connaissait bien pour y voir un peu plus clair, et s'occuper prestement de la malade. En découvrant le visage de la suppliciée , qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le moins du monde, étendue sur le tapis, elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais tâcha de prendre les devants malgré ses interrogations. Pour le moment, la priorité était de lui sauver la vie.

« Margaret, Sweet Pea… aidez-moi à la transporter jusqu'à la première chambre s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-elle aux deux susnommées qui s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Quant à toi Aphelandra, j'aimerai que tu ailles me chercher un peu d'eau à la rivière.

\- J'y vais tout de suite, obéît la grande et douce guerrière qui partit de ce pas. »

Avec un coup de main de ses trois autres assistantes, Belladonna rassembla ensuite un petit tas de médicaments et objets appropriés dans une autre pièce pour réaliser des soins. Ensuite, sans plus attendre, elle retourna dans la petite chambre d'infirmerie et se pencha sur le cas de la mystérieuse jeune fille, sous les regards à la fois attentifs et pleins d'inquiétude de Margaret et Sweet Pea.

Sa paire de lunettes roses sur le nez et ses cheveux noirs de jais attachés sous forme de queue de cheval, la doctoresse, assise sur un tabouret, examina tout d'abord et avec soin le corps endolori de cette étrangère inconsciente sur un des lits, en commençant par ses bras. Évidemment, ceux-ci étaient perclus d'écorchures et de coupures plus profondes, provenant à priori d'armes blanches même si elle-même n'en était pas totalement certaine. Avec des gestes très doux - pour éviter d'infliger davantage de douleur à sa patiente -, elle retira la longue jupe blanche et humide de cette-dernière afin de consulter ses jambes. Malheureusement, elle s'aperçut qu'elles avaient subi, à son plus grand damne, le même traitement et décela même des hématomes.

Pour finir, appuyée par Margaret, elle libéra son buste du plastron – en métal sculpté aux couleurs bleu, or et serti de pierres reluisantes - qui le couvrait, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine nue. Cependant, par chance, l'armure l'avait parfaitement protégée des armes qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Seule la partie non-revêtue, c'est-à-dire son ventre et le bas de son dos, avait tout comme les autres quelques marques mais un peu moins alarmantes.

« Et bien… je dois dire qu'elle est dans un sale état, en conclut la doctoresse après un examen poussé. Elle fait même un début de fièvre. Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Bah en fait sur la plage, en témoigna Sweet Pea. On aurait dit qu'elle a dérivé jusqu'ici grâce au courant de la mer.

\- Quoi ? Vous en êtes certaine ?

\- … Heu… à vrai dire non, pas vraiment mais tout porte à croire que c'est l'explication la plus rationnelle… ! Je veux dire que... ses vêtements étaient humides donc… »

Belladonna leva la tête et fixa un point vide sur le mur, une main soutenant son menton. Comment est-ce que cette fille avait-elle pu 'dériver' jusqu'à Amazon Lily, et sur une mer aussi tranquille que Calm Belt ? Sans compter le nombre incroyable de monstres marins qui y avait élu domicile !

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir Belladonna-sensei ? Lui demanda Margaret, soucieuse. »

La concernée, quelque peu décontenancée par ses réflexions, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sur la table en bois proche de la couchette, elle saisit un peu de coton et l'imbiba d'un liquide translucide inconnu de ses visiteuses, contenu dans un petit flacon de verre.

« Margaret, Sweet Pea. Placez-vous de chaque côté du lit et assurez-vous qu'elle ne bouge pas trop. Ce que je suis sur le point de faire ne va pas lui faire beaucoup de bien et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se retrouve par terre. »

Un peu effrayées par les paroles de leur aînée, la brune et la blonde se regardèrent un instant et déglutirent en silence avant d'obtempérer. Au même moment, Aphelandra revint avec un grand seau d'eau de sa course à la rivière ne prononça pas un mot en rejoignant ses amies, consciente de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la chambre. Angoissée, sa sensible conscience ne souhaitait pas que cette étrangère succombe à ses blessures.

Après une petite inspiration, Belladonna se lança et appliqua délicatement le coton humide sur le bras gauche de la jeune femme. Alors qu'en premier lieu il ne semblait rien se passer d'anormal, la jeune inconnue à la chevelure bleutée se mit alors à remuer assez vivement et à gémir de douleur. Pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol, Margaret et Sweet Pea la retint comme elles purent sans lui faire de mal.

« _'C'est la saga du qu'est-ce qui lui arrive !'_ , s'écria la brune enrobée en retenant l'étrangère par le bras.

\- Sensei, enchaîna la blonde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce produit que vous mettez sur ses plaies ?

\- Un désinfectant spécial que je viens tout juste de mettre au point, dévoila la brune aux lunettes. Il contient de l'alcool mais aussi des herbes médicinales rares qui purifie les blessures, les faits cicatriser et régénère la peau. Le mélange est assez douloureux pour la patiente mais ça vaut le coup, croyez-moi. Continuer de bien la tenir.

\- Compris ! Acquiescèrent en chœur Margaret et Sweet Pea. »

Durant une bonne heure, Belladonna s'était occupée avec une attention toute particulière de la jeune inconnue. Après le désinfectant, elle s'était attaquée à la commotion à la tête et aux autres blessures internes. Subséquemment, elle avait réalisé des massages pour la détendre et relaxer ses muscles, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer plus facilement après cette dure épreuve. Pour terminer, elle lui apposa pansements et de bandages. Désormais, son état était stabilisé et elle dormait pour l'instant profondément, seule et au chaud, dans la petite chambre qu'il l'avait accueillie.

« Pfiou… Voilà qui est réglé, lâcha sereinement la guérisseuse dans un rire léger. Elle ne risque plus rien à présent. Par contre, à cause de cette petite fièvre, il faudra deux ou trois jours pour qu'elle s'en remette complètement, même si elle peut ouvrir les yeux à n'importe quel moment. En me l'amenant directement, vous lui avez sauvé la vie les filles. Beau travail !

\- Merci sensei, la gratifia Margaret. Nous avons évitez-le pire !

\- Dieu soit loué elle ne craint plus rien ! Ajouta Aphelandra la larme à l'œil. J'ai eu si peur… !

\- C'est la saga du _'Tant mieux : tout est bien qui fini bien'_ ! Les seconda Sweet Pea. En revanche… on ne sait toujours pas qui elle est. »

Un court silence régna dans la pièce principale où les quatre Kuja se trouvaient. C'est vrai… il ne fallait pas négliger ce détail : fille ou pas, elle restait pas moins une étrangère dont elles ne savaient rien.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Belladonna, je pense qu'il serait quand même plus judicieux d'en informer Hebihime-sama et ses sœurs. Nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque d'accueillir une étrangère sans les tenir au courant, sans compter le fait que les rumeurs doivent déjà circuler en ville. Ce sont elles qui aviseront.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison, approuva Margaret, pensive. Malgré cela... je crois qu'il faudrait quand même qu'on attende qu'elle se révei-

\- _AH ! AU SECOURS, À L'AIDE !_ »

La jolie blonde aux yeux marrons ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un cri aigüe provenant de la chambre de la jeune femme en convalescence s'empressa de la couper. Automatiquement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, les quatre Kujas débarquèrent en vitesse dans la pièce, averties par la voix.

Mais, en arrivant, elles s'arrêtèrent haletantes sur le seuil de la porte, complètement consternées par le tableau peint en face d'elle.

Debout et effrayée, la jeune inconnue – vêtue de l'habituel vêtement d'hôpital Kuja qui consistait en un yukata léger et transparent qui ne cachait réellement ni sa poitrine dénudée, ni la culotte noire qu'elle portait – était aplatie contre un mur, des petites larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle observait avec une peur sans nom le petit serpent qui se dandinait devant elle, une petite serviette humide entre les crocs. Pétrifiée, elle n'osait plus bouger et détourna même avec horreur les yeux du reptile.

« Tiens… c'est mon serpent qui lui a fait peur ? S'interrogea à voix haute la doctoresse, étonnée. »

Soulagée de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, Margaret reprit une respiration normale tandis que ses deux amies se contentèrent de souffler de soulagement. En fin de compte, si elles n'avaient pas affaire à une jeune malade, elles auraient très certainement ri de cette scène comique. C'est vrai : comment est-ce qu'une femme pouvait-elle avoir peur des serpents, animal vénéré sur leur île ?

D'un sourire bienveillant, la blonde s'approcha de l'inconnue au regard aussi bleu que l'océan et essaya de la rassurer.

« Allons, allons… calmes-toi. Le serpent ne te veut aucun mal. »

Tremblant comme une feuille, la jeune fille posa ses yeux sur Margaret, qui elle étirait un large sourire. Toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, Belladonna étudiait la scène des yeux, se questionnant sur le réveil assez prématuré de sa patiente. _Elle est encore faible mais elle dispose d'une étrange vitalité_ , supposa-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

« Tu vois, continua Margaret. Le serpent de notre docteure n'est pas hostile : il changeait juste la serviette sur ton front, vu que tu as une petite fièvre. Il est parfaitement docile et gentil !

\- … »

L'inconnue, qui fixait son interlocutrice d'une expression un peu plus sereine, ne laissa pourtant sortir aucun son de sa bouche, comme si elle doutait encore. Ses yeux jonglaient entre Margaret, les femmes devant la porte et le serpent. Puis, comme si on venait de lui enlever tout le poids du monde, elle se laissa tombée sur le tapis au sol, assise et respirant bruyamment.

Immédiatement, Sweet Pea et Aphelandra l'aidèrent à se réinstaller dans le lit chaud qu'elle avait quitté. Elles l'allongèrent et rabattirent de nouveau les couvertures sur elle. Cette fois, le serpent – qui n'avait visiblement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se produire – put poser la serviette de rechange sur son front sans craindre une autre crise de panique.

Encore éveillée, l'étrangère scruta d'un air épuisée ses bienfaitrices en silence. Sans la brusquer, le quatuor d'amazones l'entourèrent pendant que les assistantes préparaient pour elle des vêtements secs et propres le temps que les siens soient remis en état.

« … Qui… êtes-vous… ? Articula finalement et difficilement, d'une voix basse mais de laquelle on pouvait discerner un petit accent inconnu. Où… suis-je… ?

\- Tu es à Amazon Lily, l'informa Margaret avec un sourire chaleureux. L'île et l'empire sacrée des femmes guerrières, les Kujas. »

La jeune inconnue haussa alors un sourcil, apparemment confuse et comme si ces mots ne lui disaient rien.

« _Amazon Lily_ … _Kujas_ …, répéta la bleue, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Oui c'est ça, affirma la blonde. D'ailleurs, je me présente : je suis Margaret. Et voici Sweet Pea, Aphelandra et Belladonna-sensei. Nous t'avons trouvé blessée sur la plage et nous t'avons ramené ici pour te soigner. Maintenant… tu ne risques plus rien.

\- … »

Tandis que les quatre femmes bienveillantes continuaient de l'observer, la bleutée, quant à elle, fixait inlassablement le plafond. Quelque chose clochait.

« … C'est... Vraiment… ce qui m'est arrivé… ?

\- Oui, tout est vrai ! Confirma Aphelandra. Mais tout va bien maintenant ! N'est-ce pas Belladonna-sensei ?

\- Absolument, assura la susnommée. Mais dis-nous jeune fille. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Et comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'à notre royaume ?

\- … »

L'inconnue ferma alors les yeux et réfléchit un petit moment. Cependant… plus elle tentait de ressasser ses souvenirs et plus une violente migraine la prenait. Souffrante, elle se redressa sur son lit et posa ses mains sur son visage. Elle se mit alors à grincer des dents à cause de la vive douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Par peur de trop la surmener alors qu'elle était censée être en convalescence, la doctoresse se dépêcha de l'aider en lui massant lentement les tempes.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux, la questionna-t-elle en touchant son front chaud. Ta petite fièvre n'est pas encore tombée, on dirait.

\- Pardonnez-moi…, souffla enfin la demoiselle. J-Je suis désolée… Merci… de m'avoir secourue… Néanmoins… Je n'ai… aucun souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivée… ni même d'où je viens. Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… »

Lentement, elle s'allongea de nouveau sous les draps, sous les yeux presque peinés des autres.

« Ah mince, constata l'amazone guérisseuse. Ton petit traumatisme à la tête t'a sans doute rendue amnésique.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Sweet Pea. C'est la saga du _'Elle a perdu la mémoire ? '_

\- On dirait bien, hélas.

\- Oh non c'est affreux, s'écria à son tour la grande Aphelandra, choquée. »

Les yeux clos, la pauvre amnésique réfléchissait encore, tentant en vain de fouiller dans sa mémoire… Mais rien. Elle ne voyait rien. Pas de visages, de lieux ou même de paysages. C'était le vide complet. Le néant. En revanche… un nom résonnait en écho dans sa tête. Un nom… murmuré par une voix sage et féminine… qui lui inspirait confiance et réconfort.

« _Freyja… Freyja…,_ répéta-t-elle frénétiquement.

\- Hm... ? Que dis-tu ? Lui demanda Margaret, qui ne comprenait pas bien. »

La jeune femme posa une fois de plus son regard sur l'ensemble des Kujas et patienta un moment avec de leur répondre.

« _Freyja_. Je crois que… _Freyja_ est mon nom. »

Et, sans crier gare, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et retomba dans un profond sommeil, juste sous les yeux interrogateurs des quatre amazones interdites.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2**


End file.
